katyperryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TCypherW
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Katy Perry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Teenage Dream (album) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cyberjoel95 (Talk) 07:51, January 17, 2011 I'd be happy to have a co-admin (especially since it's been only me editing this wiki for the most part). I just hope you're serious about making sure this wiki is notched up :) I'd love help. Cyberjoel95 15:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I just want to say thanks for all your hard work and yeah I was always meaning to add pages like those but I get lazy x.X but include anything that will improve the wiki and make it easier for people. The main rule for this wiki is to add as much info as possible! :) Cyberjoel95 01:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Comments Can i add some comments for the wiki? Thanks Yeah I stopped separating them by the time I got to The One That Got Away because theres no point. You can merge them all together as long as its neat like the Part of Me video page might have good details that can be included or added on to the song's page :) also can you remove the comment feature its not nessesary. Thanks again for ur work! Cyberjoel95 14:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Which means there is no comments? Other music wikis does that. Roxy (Talk) Once again I really appriciate your help on this wiki, I'm very grateful :) Cyberjoel95 16:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Really? :D Cyberjoel95 01:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK ITS REALLY REALLY APPRICIATED! As for the concerts, well its like the Gagapedia, except im not the best at finding info on Katy's live shows. I tried a caldender before and it was unnessesary and just gets ignored after a while, but if it'll imprrove the wiki then I guess we can try it out? But its not really needed. Anythingg needed done on the wiki? Well we have almost everything besides designers and outfits Katy has had Cyberjoel95 13:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Part of Me (song) Protect that article, please? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 00:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Chris Brown Wiki Is it okay if you expand Chris Brown wiki and also possibly become an admin? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 19:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Protecting, moving and editing on a new wiki Protecting Ur So Gay (song) and E.T. (song) and moving Main Page to The Katy Perry Wiki, and editing and protecting articles on Nicki Minaj Wiki "Wiki Minaj"? But about Nicki Minaj Wiki, don't protect any of the articles as edit=sysop. Just do edit=autoconfirmed. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 13:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) mY oWN mONSTER (SONG) Protect it. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 00:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Trust in Me, Last Friday Night and Teenage Dream (song) protect. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 00:24, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Firework (song) protect. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 20:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Milk Milk Lemonade Protect. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 14:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Peacock (song) protect, with Milk Milk Lemonade (song). Jerome (Ian Streeter) 17:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Outtakes, The One That Got Away (song) protect. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 18:51, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Who Am I Living For? (song), Pearl (song), Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smashup (song) protect. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 14:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Circle the Drain (song) Please protect that article. Re: Admin position Okay, thank you. How do I learn that? And also, if I become a chat moderator, do I have to learn those things?ArianaGrandeForever :) (talk) 05:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Is it time? hey its oliver! i wanna know if we need to start shaking things up here?Cyberjoel95 (talk) 13:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Shaking things up Hey! and yeah i havent really been doing much here since there isn't anything new happen with Katy. I think once a new era starts we should change the theme. But for now do you think the home page and abckground are good? Cyberjoel95 (talk) 18:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Nicki Minaj I don't understand why you deleted the Nicki Minaj page, since it has a "real significance:" both are friends. --va.va.voom 20:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I'm a huge fan of Nicki and that's the main reason why I decided to make the page but also because I'm a huge fan of Katy and I wanted to collaborate in "her" wiki. In Wiki Minaj we don't have a page for Katy because we just add collaborators like writers, featured artists, producers, etc., but here in Katy Perry Wiki, you have a category of "Friends" so I decided to make another friend page. Although, I see your point because the other friends page have at least some musical connection with Katy. And thanks for the "well written page" compliment. I just want to suggest a new theme for the wiki because the actual one is not visually appealing. Thanks, again, have a nice day --va.va.voom 20:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Hi. I was wondering, are there any administrator spots available? I've asked the head admin for an administrator right back in July but he hasn't replied. ArianaGrandeForever 09:46, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Y IDD U DELETE MY PAGE THE TGIF PAGE!!! WHO R U 2 B DOING THAT?! PLEASE PUT IT BACK! I AM ANGRY! Sorry 4 calling u a girl didnt know that u erent and thank u 4 giving me thatlast message i appreciated it :):):):):):):):) Hi I must say, the layout of the wiki is VERY nice. Keep up the good work! :) FairyTail1D (talk) 11:07, September 17, 2013 (UTC) como puedo poner cansiones desde youtube Thanks for your help :) Cyberjoel95 (talk) 18:03, November 24, 2013 (UTC) MEW LOGO I was wondering if: would be the new logo? :) Bakcground Regarding this wiki's background, in or for http://katyperry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-background to match the bottom, can you please change the wiki's background color to: #cbcfba? Thanks! -- 05:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey TCypherW My name is Jamie - I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on the Katy Perry Wiki. Also, if you are okay with it, do you have any interest in helping us fill it out? I've also reached out to Cyberjoel95, but haven't heard back yet. Here's a link to the Katy Perry Parent Page. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis. Also because of her VMA nominations, would you mind if we helped out a bit on this wikia? I was thinking a new skin, wordmark, and maybe adding content to featured on the main page! Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things are done! Let me know if you have any questions or concerns, thanks so much! Alwaysmore2hear (talk) Main Page Hey, TCypherW! I reached out to Cyberjoel about this but haven't gotten a response yet so wanted to get another admin's opinion. Alwaysmore2hear contacted you earlier about a new look for the wikia, but never got a response so I just ended up making a sandbox version for you guys to check out with changes that I was hoping to make to the main page. I tried to streamline things a bit more so that it would fit on a small screen and a big screen, and also so that there weren't somewhat big spaces between content. If you're okay with the new look, I can put it in place ASAP! Ignore the skin and wordmark on my sandbox; I didn't want to make changes to the ones on this wikia so I just left it the same from when I helped 5SOS Wiki spiff their community :) Here is a link! Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:44, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Great! I'll make the switch today :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 15:57, August 18, 2014 (UTC)